


Unannounced Visit

by harmon99



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Olivia POV, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmon99/pseuds/harmon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia drops by Barba's apartment and discovers a surprising development. Olivia POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unannounced Visit

Everyone from the squad was gone for the day except for Olivia, who was still wrapping up a few things. She needed to drop two witness statements from their current case off with Barba before she went home to Noah. She checked the time and called over to his office. Carmen, his secretary, told her he had left for the day.  
Olivia frowned as she hung up. That was odd. Barba was usually one to burn the midnight oil and it was barely after 8. She grabbed her things and decided she would just drop the statements off at this apartment. She had been there once for dinner. 

When she got to his building, someone was coming out of the outer door and she made a grab for it. The elderly women looked at her suspiciously, “You can’t just go up, dear. You need to ring the buzzer.”  
Olivia flashed her one of her most charming smiles and reached for her badge, “Its ok, ma’am. Police business.”  
The women studied her badge like she was expecting it to be fake and finally nodded, “Okay then.”  
Olivia smiled again, “Have a good night. And thank you for being so watchful.” The woman nodded again and left. Olivia laughed to herself and headed for the elevator. She pushed the button for Rafael’s floor and studied the statements in her hand. Barba would have to interview them, but he would need these statements for tomorrow to prepare. She idly thought that maybe she should have called his cell first, maybe Barba had company. 

Rafael had been in a really good mood the last few months and had even smiled the other day without a trace of his usual smirk. Finn had remarked something about how it was about time Barba started getting laid and giving everyone a break. Rollins had cracked up and Carisi had choked on his coffee.  
Olivia hadn’t thought much about the comment at the time, but later she asked Barba if he had started seeing someone and he had just given her one of his cagey smirks and said, “No comment.” Olivia had let it go. She was not one to pry into other people’s love life.

The elevators opened onto Rafael’s floor and she stopped in front of 371 and knocked. She stood there waiting for a few seconds and finally the door swung open wide.  
She was met by the sight of Rafael, head turned away from the door laughing, with money in his hand. He turned toward her, smile freezing on his face immediately. He pulled the door closer swiftly, blocking the view into the apartment with his body.  
He coughed awkwardly, “Liv. What are you doing here? How did you get in?”  
Olivia frowned, “Nice to see you too, Raf. Your neighbor let me in.”

Rafael scowled and muttered in Spanish under his breath. He took a deep breath, “Is there something I can do for you Liv? I’m technically off the clock.”  
Olivia took in his casual clothes, somewhat flabbergasted at not seeing him in a suit jacket or sport coat. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight navy blue t-shirt. She had never seen him look so casual.

She smiled, “I can see that. Really Barba, I thought you slept in three piece suits.”  
Rafael smirked and leaned farther out the door, “You and all of the New York court system. But alas, I am human and do own sweatpants.”  
Oliva looked down at the papers in her hand and held them out to him. She opened her mouth to tell him about the witness statements but noticed the logo on his shirt. 

“Is that an NYPD academy shirt?”  
Rafael frowned and looked down. He quickly covered the logo with his hands, “What? No! No, I must have picked it up from a street vendor or something.”  
Olivia smirked, “Yeah right. You, who wouldn’t buy something from a street vendor if you were naked.”  
Rafael let out an exasperated sigh, “Seriously, Benson? I may be a clothes snob now, but I did grow up in Brooklyn.”

Benson was transfixed by how agitated he was getting and her cop radar was going crazy. “I know that’s an official NYPD academy t-shirt. I have one just like it at home. Do you have a cop in there Barba?” Olivia tried to look over his head. Barba opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a perfect Staten Island accent. 

“Yo, Raf! What the hell is taking so long? I’m starvin’!” Olivia’s jaw dropped as the voice was followed by a shirtless Carisi coming up behind Barba and pulling the door open wider.  
Carisi finally caught sight of his Sergeant. “Oh fuck.”

Barba closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. He stepped back from the door. “You might as well come in, Liv. I would rather my life not play out in the hallway like a telenovela.”  
Carisi immediately took off further into the apartment and Olivia watched his tall, boxer short clad form disappear. Barba closed the door behind them and motioned towards the living room. Olivia kept quiet as she walked into the tastefully decorated and comfy looking living space. There was a blanket laying haphazardly on the couch, half empty glasses of wine on the table, and the TV was playing Die Hard.

Olivia sat on the couch while Rafael stood stiffly beside her. He took a deep breath, “Liv-“  
She cut him off before he could say anything else. “Listen Barba, I’m the last one to be casting any judgment on anyone’s relationships. I’m not going to say anything to 1PP.”  
Barba visibly deflated and dropped beside her on the couch. “Thank you.”

Before they could say anything else, Carisi came running back into the room almost tripping over himself. He had put some clothes on and was gesturing wildly with his hands in full Italian mode.  
“Rafi, I wasn’t trying to leave you holding the bag. I just needed to-“

Olivia raised a hand, trying to calm Carisi down, “Carisi, its fine. I appreciate you putting on some clothes.”  
Carisi blushed and sat nervously on the edge of a chair. Olivia glanced at Barba and saw him smiling softly at Carisi. “Sonny, everything’s fine. Sergeant Benson isn’t going to say anything.”

Carisi looked at Olivia with wide eyes, “Oh thank you, Sarge. I promise you this won’t interfere with work.”  
Just then the buzzer rang. Barba laughed, “That’s probably the Thai food I thought you were, Liv.” He passed the money he was still holding over to Carisi. “Sonny, if you would please.”

Carisi got up and went to let the delivery guy into the building and stayed by the door to answer it.  
Olivia cleared her throat, “So uh, the reason I came by was to give you these.” She passed the witness statements to Rafael. “Both corroborate the victim’s statements.”  
Rafael looked over the papers and nodded. He smiled at Olivia, “Thanks. These are a big help.”

She heard Carisi greet the delivery guy and head into the kitchen. She felt like an intruder now. She stood and put her hands into her pockets, “So how long as this been going on?”  
Barba stood as well and smirked, “A little over six months.”  
Olivia laughed, “Some detectives we are.”

They walked back to the door and Carisi popped his head out of the kitchen, “Sarge? You want some food? We got plenty.”  
Olivia declined and Carisi retreated back into the kitchen. She put her hand on Barba’s shoulder, “I’m glad to see you so happy Rafael. Truly.”  
Barba covered her hand with his. “He may be unconventional, but he’s exactly what I’ve needed.”  
She smiled again, “I can see that.” 

She left Rafael’s building, thoughts churning in her head. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed. “Hey. It’s me. You feel like a drink? Yeah? No, I’ll come to you. Ok. See you then.”  
She knocked on the door and smiled as she slipped past Tucker into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to turn out a lot funnier and not as serious as it did but just didn't feel like Benson would be that flippant of others relationships.


End file.
